Groot (Ziemia-616)
Dane Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Groot Aktualny status: członek grupy Star-Lorda Klasa: Roślinny Gigant Narodowość: nieznana Debiut: Tales to astonish nr 13 (1960) Powiązania z grupami: Starlord's Strike Team Wrogowie: Ronan Thanos Galeria would-you-like-a-baby-groot-of-your-own.jpeg|Groot w filmie groot.jpeg|Groot Zdolności Groot posiada niesamowitą siłę (między innymi przez swój rozmiar). Potrafi też zmieniać kształt oraz swoją wysokość. Potrafi też wbijać swoje korzenie w podłoże i atakować nimi parę metrów dalej. Jest też o wiele szybszy od zwykłego człowieka (tu też ze względu na rozmiar). Historia Na jego planetę przyleciał bezzałogowy statek badawczy. Przebywał tam kilka dni po czym odleciał lecz z Grootem, który z ciekawości wszedł na pokład statku. Gdy statek przyleciał na rodzinną planetę pracownicy odkryli, że wszystko zostało zniszczone oczywiście przez Groota . Siły Specjalne Novy uznały to za niszczenie mienia i za to wsadzili go do więzienia . W więzieniu spotkał kosmitę przypominjącego szopa o imieniu Rocket Raccoon z którym uciekli z więzienia. Dalej podróżowali po całej galaktyce np. kradnąc statki. Groot służył Rocketowi jako ochroniarz i wspólnik. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Groot razem z jego przyjacielem i wspólnikiem Rocket Racoon'em postanowili zarobić fortunę na złapaniu Petera Quill'a który posiada potężny artefakt. Niestety razem ze swoim przyjacielem, Star-Lordem oraz zabójczynią Gamorą trafiają do więzienia. Cała czwórka się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnia i poznają także Draxa Niszczyciela. Nie chcą spędzać w więzieniu reszty życia więc postanawiają uciec co wychodzi im pomyślnie. Wyruszają oni do stacji kosmicznej Nigdzie. Wyruszają oni do kolekcjonera który chce ujrzeć tajemniczy artefakt Peter'a. Po odwiedzinach wyruszyli do baru gdzie doszło do bójki pomiędzy Draxem, Rocket'em oraz Groot'em. Okazuje się, że Drax obraził Rocket'a Raccoon'a a Groot stanął w obronie swojego mniejszego przyjaciela. Pod wpływem alkoholu Drax wysyła wiadomość do Ronana Oskarżyciela, aby udał się do stacji kosmicznej Nigdzie. Kiedy przylatuje Ronan z Nebulą i wojownikami Ronana, Drax rusza na Ronana aby go zabić, Gamora, Peter i Rocket wyruszają w kosmos aby uciec oprychom zostawiając Groot'a samego. Statek Gamory został zniszczony przez oprychów Ronana przez co wylądowała w kosmosie tracąc życie przez brak tlenu. Na całe szczęście Peter dokonał aktu heroizmu i poświęcenia oddając swą maskę Gamorze. Traci przy tym cenny artefakt. Kiedy nagle przylatują Yondu wraz ze swoimi ludźmi i ich zabierają na swój statek. Wykorzystując ten moment słudzy Ronana zabierają artefakt. Kiedy dochodzi do porwania Gamory i Petera, Rocket Raccoon wyrusza po swoich przyjaciół na stacji aby wraz z nim udać się na poszukiwania porywaczy Gamory i Peter'a. Piątka przyjaciół zawiązuje sojusz pomiędzy nimi a bandą Yondua. Wyruszają razem z agentami Novy, aby powstrzymać Ronana przed użyciem artefaktu. Po ataku na Ronana Groot ginie dzielnie osłaniając swoich przyjaciół przed wybuchem. Na całe szczęście odradza się ze swoich szczątków. Media Komiksy Filmy * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy 2 (2017) Seriale * Avengers: Potęga i moc * Mega Spider-Man * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Strażnicy Galaktyki (serial) Gry * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel Heroes Omega * Strażnicy Galaktyki (telltale) * Disney Infinity Ciekawostki * Jego jedyne słowa to "I am Groot" ("Jestem Groot"). . * Był nosicielem venoma. * Prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniony z Goomem Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Floral Giant Kategoria:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Przestępca Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Howling Commandos Kategoria:Nosiciele Venoma Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Groot Kategoria:Sojusznicy Avengers